Paragon Universe
by BrentAtticus
Summary: AU. Humanity makes First Contact peacefully, and the result will be Paragon and optimistic. There will be no renegade concepts in this story. Inspired by MB18932's Paragon Reinterpretations and College Fool's Renegade Reinterpretations.
1. Chapter 1-First Contact

I do not own Mass Effect or any concepts within it. The series is the property of Bioware and EA.

I loved the works of MB18932 and College Fool; Paragon Reinterpretations where Humanity ventured into the stars with optimism and hope, and Renegade Reinterpretations where humanity had a sorrowful and terrible history. I loved both works, but MB18932's Paragon Reinterpretations have been inactive for months already, so I decided to make another Paragon Reinterpretations. And now this is a story filled with optimism and hope. This is...

 **Paragon Universe**

Tell me if you've heard this tale before. A young species grows and develops when it discovers the ruins of long dead race near its homeworld. With wonder and excitement, followed by this discovery is a golden age. It settled colonies, opened mass relays, explore the stars. It is truly an golden age of peace and discovery for the generation.

Then, it made First Contact, and this progress expands twenty fold.

If you identified this new race as Humanity, you are correct.

The Humans made contact with the Asari. First Impressions are everything, Asari ships are smooth and curvy or for short, Works of art. Asari ships may be beautiful, but they are dangerous; carrying weapons of mass destruction and horror. Shanxi did not become a battlefield against a Extraterrestrial assault conducted by a species who wanted to implement its laws or a battlefield against a slaver race trying to expand its power but a site that changed the galaxy forever. And General Williams was not Court marshaled or dragged in chains to become a slave but a praised man for his clearness of mind on Shanxi.

The technological catch-ups by the humans are quick and surprising even for the humans themselves. For a species with barely two decades of studying Mass effect suddenly adapted the technology of another who had hundreds if not thousands of years to refine and develop it. The thought of joining a multi-racial is a dream come true for the human race. With multiple decades of Sci-Fi regarding multiple alien races uniting together, Humanity never hesitated to join the Citadel Council.

It was the greatest and brightest time in the history of Humanity. This is a story where Humanity progressed with wisdom, optimism, hope and paragon. This will be a happy story.

 **Author Notes:**

Ok, so this story is inspired by the original Paragon Reinterpretations. This story like the two stories will be a narrative.

Note: Mass Effect 1 will happen in 2383 instead of 2183.

Note: This story is not written out ahead of time, so expect some well...

Note: This story will cover from First Contact through 2483, 100 years after Mass effect 1 in this story.

Note: This is my first story so expect some well...


	2. Chapter 2-The Inclusion

**2165-2170: Systems Alliance-Chapter 2**

When the Systems Alliance made contact with the Asari Republics, it held colonies on 10 worlds, with Eden Prime and Terra Nova being the main hub worlds and held the largest populations. Also with dozens of rocky worlds, dozens of asteroids, and dozens of gas giants have vast infrastructures mining vast veins of palladium, platinum, iridium, Helium-3, element zero and other raw materials. These raw materials where then shipped back to the hungry factories of the Sol System.

From these factories, the tools and equipment that fueled the Systems Alliance; Prefabricated houses, ships for trade between planets, mining equipment for Terra Nova, farming equipment for Eden Prime which feeds the entire Systems Alliance due to its vast grain fields, and of course the weapons, armor, tanks, warships of the growing Systems Alliance armed forces, unsure if the galaxy is as peaceful as the Systems Alliance. And also, many regulations were made to ensure that workers were paid well.

With the discovery of Eden Prime, with the largest farms in existence, the great cities of Earth and Terra Nova started building cities over farm lands due to the large food supply from Eden Prime. Large farms were made, totaling to the area 90% of the surface area of Earth.

Humanity is in a golden age. The large economic boom of Humanity is the most inspiring thing ever accomplished.

They were wrong.

When the Alliance made contact with the Asari Republics, they made an embassy in the citadel one year later. Humanity's inclusion into the the citadel fold is quite impressive compared to the other species. At first glance, humanity's military is laughable compared to the juggernaut turian armada, its economy is tiny compared to the juggernaut thatwas the Asari's,and also its technicians and scientists are incompetent compared to the salarian's. Humanity's efforts to catch up with these races is one of the top priorities of the Alliance.

The human military is small and technologically backward, upgunning upsizing the Alliance military is one of the Alliance's top priority. Large shipyards and stations are built with the assistance of the Asari. Many colonists are recruited from Earth to populate the colonies and industrial outposts. The shipyards in the orbits of Jupiter and Saturn were upgraded to the point that they can build hundreds of frigates within months.

Other race's reactions to Humanity varied. The Asari is ecstatic to the discovery of Humanity, they quickly began to help humanity in closing the technological gap between humanity and other races. The turians were quite suspicious with humanity due to their practices of opening dormant relays,this issue was suddenly gone when humanity announced that it won't open any relays anymore. The salarians were happy to learn a lot about the new race.

The other associate races of the citadel only knew that there is another competitor for a council seat. The volus were happy to establish businesses in human worlds, the elcor were not really that effected, the hanar due to their isolationist policy, they were not really affected, when humanity announced the discovery of carvings of supposedly protheans on the Martian ruins, many hanar wanted to go to the Sol system to see what their gods look like, the batarians were the most antagonistic of the all races to Humanity, to them, humanity is just another lesser race to be conqured.

Years after first contact, numerous scholars, idealists, teachers, scientists, etc go through the relay 314 to gainknowledfe about the other races. Many relays in Allaince space are opened due to their pairs being in Council space, opening new hub worlds.

Author Notes:

There will be no crucible in this story because its Anti-Climatic.


	3. Chapter 3- 2170-2235: Civilian

**2170-2235: Civilian - Chapter**

The effects of the last 75 years to the Human Civilian Population cannot be underestimated. With technological advances, the influx of several alien cultures and ideologies changed the face of the Human Population forever.

With improved methods of farming, mining, and manufacturing; The civilian populace ensured that it can have enough food and resources. This caused a drop in the number of jobs, but more jobs were created than destroyed. With the unemployment rate at near zero, virtually the entire population have a good source of income. Due to this, standard of living in Alliance Space rose, especiallly in farming and mining.

Most prominent of these mining companies is the Eidfell-Ashland Energy that first mined Helium-3 on Saturn, now they are a corporate juggernaught that is too big to fail. This company started in 2137 when Ashland Energy Corporation merged with Eldfell construction to vertically integrate the two companies' strength. As this company expands, it started absorbing other companies into its cradle. Of course, the compnay had some setbacks. In 2170, an Eldfell-Ashland element zero freighter exploded over the human colony of Yandoa, the culmination of a series of eezo-related industrial accidents that occurred over a four-month period. The cloud of dust-form eezo caused birth defects and biotic births among the survivors. Another setback, is the capture of one facility owned by Eidfell-Ashland Energy be Blue Sun Mercenaries. Today, Eidfell-Ashland is still expanding and showed no signs of ever stopping.

With the introduction of numerous Alien Technologies, Omni-Tool is also introduced. By 2210, 99.8% of the entire human population have omni-tools. Also, integration and transportation between human worlds became easier as more ships and space stations are built. This caused a massive influx of people into the colonies and a large population boom.

The top 1 producer of Omni-Tools in Human space is Ariake Technologies, thye are mostly known for developing high-grade omni-tools. Recently, they started developing armors for Humans, Krogans and Turians. Now, they have a significant presence in the galaxy, even in the Terminus Systems.

As shown by Medi-gel, humanity had a vast understanding in Medical Terms. At the time of first contact, the average human lifespan is 130 years, with the improvements in the last decades, this rose up to 180 years. The diseases that inflicted humanity for centuries are now eradicated or easy to cure like cancer. In addition, human doctors are also talented and more recommended throughout Citadel Space next only to the Salarians.

In addition, human doctors also found a cure to many different diseases that inflicted numerous species, even the ones that are said to be uncurable. Most known of this diseases is the Keprel's Syndrome. The Keprel's Syndrome is not cured, but stalled or not able to cause damage anymore. Keprel's Syndrome inflicted the Drell, a reptile-like race that had nearly gone extinct due to the damage they done to their homeworld and also the lack of resources. Fortunately, they made contact with the hanar, a few members of the species were then brought to the Hanar Homeworld of Kahje. This caused the unforeseen consequence of the Keprel's Syndrome, this is caused mainly by the extremely humid atmosphere of Kahje and the Drell are unable to cope with this humidity. This first strategy of the human doctors are specifically designed Nanobots for the syndrome, a drell must inhale millions of Nanobots into his/her lung. The nanobots then continue delivering the oxygen that Drell blood cannot, making the disease ineffective but not cured.

The act of the human doctors caused a friendship between the hanar ambassador and the human ambassador Anita Goyle. The hanar ambassador gave Anita Goyle his soul name and they became friends until the end of their lives. This friendship then caused the passage of millions of hanar into the Sol System to see the carvings of supposedly Protheans.

What was most apparent about the civilian populace is the population boom. With improved medical methods and near infinite resources from different worlds, the death rate is near zero. In fact, numerous advancements in surgery operations ensured that all newborn infants were in perfect health, and infant mortality rates fell to near zero. With the colonial mindset of the people, the average number of children from each family is 4-6 children far higher than the former 2-4 children in the 21st century.

Also, numerous efforts were turned into building new green cities were made. This cities will take in local flora into its design to ensure that environment is not affected. This cities will also take in the grid urban system. An average capital city on each planet ihas a population of 15 million as of 2235. Most prominent of these green cities is Constant, the capital of Eden Prime and the home of University of Eden Prime. The city became the winner of "Cleanest Cities of 2224", Constant was eventually defeated by Scott, the capital of Terra Nova who became the winner in 2225.

The human space also quickly integrated its Internet into the Extranet, ensuring communication with the galaxy. With the help of Comm buoys, humanity rose its Extranet speed. The main company that connected the people of the Alliance to the Extranet is the ALDCC, Alliance Long Distanct Communication Corporation. Also, information is also passed through smoothly through the media. The most viewed News Network in Alliance Space is ANN, Alliance News Network.

The police also ensure security among the civilian populace. The police also had their equipment updated, even better than C-Sec's.

Great efforts were also put into education. Numerous schools, colleges and Universities were made on Earth and the colonies, most prominent of these is the University Of Eden Prime, with over 50,000 students. The educational curriculum of the the Alliance is the same as the American Educational Curriculum.

Within 75 years, humanity's first trillionaires rose. In fact, the Top 50 richest humans are all trillionaires.

Also, humanity's civilian clothing changed, human design is still seen, but it has the touch of Asari Design.

As of 2235, the human population is 100 billion on 60 garden worlds.


	4. Chapter 4- 2170-2235: Immigrants

**2170-2235: Immigrants- Chapter 4**

One of the most curious aspects of the Alliance is that it not only tolerates Alien Immigrants into its space, but encourages it. The main reason for this is this Alliance's attempt to gain knowledge about the galaxy. At first, this immigrants are teachers, scientist to help the Alliance in their attempt to gain knowledge, as the decades passed, the Alliance no longer need immigrants, but there immigrants still coming. There are many reasons, some wanted to make business connections (Most Immigrants with this reason are Volus), some come to live with their families who chose to stay in the Alliance, some are hired by the Alliance itself. The majority of immigrants, however, came for the same reason why millions of Europeans fled to America, they seek a better life.

As of 2198, the Systems Alliance had the highest standards of living in the entire galaxy, next is the Asari, then the turians. Some even say that Earth or human space as a whole is a utopia, this is not true. Earth or human space is not a utopia, in order to achieve a utopian society; such society must abandon currency, which the humans cannot do. An average Alliance Citizen also has a large amount of income, as of 2197, the average GDP Per Capita in human space is 122,378 Credits, and stopped there, the GDP Per Capita shows slow growth but no signs of ever falling. As of 2200, the Total GDP of the Systems Alliance is 7.22 Quadrillion Credits, the Fifth highest, the biggest economy in the galaxy is the Asari, followed by the Turians, and then the Salarians, the batarians, and the fifth biggest economy is the Systems Alliance. But in terms of GDP Per Capita, the Systems Alliance is the highest, followed by the Asari, Salarians, Turians, Volus respectively. This caused many immigrants to enter human space to seek a better life for them, their loved ones, their grandsons and great-grandsons.

As of 2194, Earth defeated Thessia's record for having the most Alien Permanent Residents, Earth had over 134 million alien permanent residents far higher than Thessia's 40 million. In total, there are over 1.2 billion Alien Permanent Residents on the entire Alliance Space. This number, although smaller than the Human Population, is still large. In fact, Arcturus started getting requests to consider these Alien Residents as full citizens of the Alliance. In 2195, for the first time in galactic history, the Parliament passed a bill that would allow Aliens to become full citizens of the Alliance by completing the needed requirements to become a citizen. All immigrants applied for citizenship by the end of the year.

The needed requirements are as follows:

-Permanent Resident for 3 years.

-Criminal Record.

-Birth Certificate.

-Ability to speak English or any major human language.

-Passing the Human History Exam.

-Passing the Naturalization Test.

-Passing the Civics Test of the Systems Alliance.

However, this bill also presented major problems for the Systems Alliance. Millions of hanar wanted to become Permanent Residents in Mars due to the discovery of sculptures of figures that are supposedly Protheans. Unfortunately, the Martian Colonial Infrastructure is not sufficient enough to hold such increase in population. These hanars were suddenly transported to numerous systems nearby the Sol Systems, like Arcturus and other systems in the Arcturus Stream. From 2200-2213, the martian ruins is one of the most visited places in human space, but it once suddenly closed from the public due to the unlocking of another layer of information in the archives.

Another major problem or the worst of all problems is the Batarian Hegemony. For centuries, the Batarian Hegemony controlled its citizens through propaganda and fear. When the news of the Systems Alliance giving away Citizenship reaches Kar'Shan, this caused millions of batarians who wanted to escape from the Hegemony to migrate. The Batarian Hegemony was confident that their citizens would not dare go to a newly discovered backwater called "Earth Systems Alliance Space" or even get citizenship, the batarians who wanted to leave saw this as a opportunity. On the first year, millions of batarians left and go through Relay 314 and sighed in relief. This angered the Hegemony and suddenly punched its Iron Fist. Due to this, the batarian hegemony sent fleets to guard the relays that exit Batarian Space. Because of this, the batarians who wanted to left go together in groups so that some can still go through, some even go through Traditional FTL. When these batarians reached the Relay 314, they sighed in relief and some even cried in joy. Weeks later, the hegemony demanded the Systems Alliance to return the escaped batarians, but the Systems Alliance kindly rejected.

One thing is for sure, the already rotting relationship between the Human Systems Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony just got worst. The competition in the Skyllian Verge and the escaped batarians will be a path to something that will disrupt the galactic status quo.


	5. Chapter 5- 2170-2235: Military

**2170-2235: Military- Chapter 5**

It wasn't until the end of 2170 that the Alliance felt secure enough in its position and the condition of its Armed forces. There were many great reasons; the Alliance military was small, technologically backward, and less equiped, leaving it vulnerable even to the most basic pirate raids. Due to this, increasing and upgunning the Alliance Armed Forces became Arcturus' first priority.

Despite of the navy's obvious lacking in numeric and tech areas, the Alliance Navy is the more diverse than any other species' naval forces. The Alliance Navy also has more ship types than any other species. The destroyer, naturally a larger, and more powerful frigate with a small spinal mass accelerator cannon and two broadside cannons. The destroyer also has a larger number of torpedo and missile bays compared to the frigate. In addition, the destroyer is also more effective in screening capital ships against their mates in the enemy fleet. The destroyer freed the smaller frigates to launch attacks on the enemy without the need to worry about protecting the capital ships. While Alliance frigates are named for battles in human history, destroyers are named for the rivers and lakes of Earth. The Amazon-class destroyers are the first of their kind in the galaxy.

Another one of humanity's unique ship types is the battlecruiser, named after the seas and oceans of Earth. Better than the cruiser, but not great than the dreadnought, battlecruisers were designed for two purposes; hard, fast assaults and raiding. The battlecruiser was armed with two spinal mounted mass accelerator cannons, anti-fighter laser turrets, and most particularly, large torpedo batteries for knife-fight range ship-ship combat. The basic proposition of the battlecruiser is "Destroy all that is smaller, outrun all that is bigger". The battlecruiser also has a capability of outrunning bigger ships such as the dreadnought and the carrier, even in situations that forbade faster-than-light travel. Named after the seas and oceans of Earth, the Pacific-class battlecruiser is the first in the galaxy.

The greatest and obviously the most powerful type of ships in the navy is the Carrier or fighter carrier. In pre-spaceflight Earth, there is a mentality that aircraft carriers are more powerful than battleships, with the fighters overwhelming the battleships. This mentality still remained through the discovery of mass effect. While other races preferred to give their ships big guns, the humans stuffed theirs with fighters. With names from humanity's influential and greatest individuals, the Darwin-class carrier was ship that gave the galaxy hesitation to attack human space.

Despite humanity's attitude towards the dreadnought, they eventually built their own. The Alliance even invited a Turian Primarch to inspect the dreadnought. After inspecting the dreadnought the Primarch said that he won't face the human dreadnought without another dreadnought under his command. Ecstatic by the review, the Alliance started making more of this ships. Named after the great mountains of Earth, the Everest-class dreadnought is the first of its kind in the human navy. Humanity reached its dreadnought limit when they built 10 dreadnoughts in 2190.

The Treaty of Farixien only restricted dreadnought numbers. The humans eventually decided that a dreadnought will lead a fleet. As of 2235, the humans have 10 fleets with 10 dreadnoughts. The fleet composition of the humans eventually surpassed the salarians. The ratio of dreadnought to heavy carriers to carriers to battle cruisers to cruisers to destroyers to frigates is 1:5:10:50:100:500:1000, a total of 1676 ships per fleet.

Out of humanity's 60 garden worlds, 4 of these planets are for military purposes, these planets are called fortress worlds. The first fortress world established was Sparta, named after the ancient militaristic City-State on Earth. Sparta is also rich in platinum and titanium, weeks after the discovery of Sparta, shipyards were established and mining stations, with the planet being a garden world, the alliance colonized the planet and it grew until it became the headquarters of the Alliance Armed Forces, with training academies. As of 2230, Sparta have a population of 2.5 billion.

List of info on different Alliance Fortress Worlds.

 **Sparta**

Species: Human

Capital: Sparta City

Colony Founded: 2189

Population: 2.5 billion (2230)

 **New Philippines**

Species: Human

Capital: New Manila

Colony Founded: 2192

Population: 1.7 billion (2235)

 **Frourios**

Species: Human

Capital: Acra

Colony Founded: 2195

Population: 1.3 billion (2235)

 **Praesidius**

Species: Human

Capital: Miles

Colony Founded: 2198

Population: 1.1 billion (2235)

As for the ground forces of the Alliance, the marines, the army and Colonial Militias forces changed significantly a lot. The avarage Alliance soldier has a heavy power armor, 4 rifles or guns, 15 grenades, kinetic shielding and training. The Alliance also upgraded its tanks and other ground vehicles. In major ground engagements, the Alliance, like the hierarchy, attacks with combined firepower from tanks, aircraft, artillery, infantry working and mutually supporting each other. But, this is where the similarities end, while the hierarchy prefers slow methodical advance along a front, the Alliance prefers fast, daring strikes. A eveolved version of the German blitzkrieg, human doctrine is the most effective in the known galaxy.

The turians quickly learned the effectiveness of such doctrine or tactics. In the Interracial War Game of 2197, two mock armies of two races will face each other in a mock war on a wide isthmus. Using the usual turian tactic, the turians attacked the humans along the length of the human line, and the turins eventually found the center with no tank or artillery support. Believing the humans made a fatal mistake, the turian general concentrated his forces into the center, believing he could break the humans. It was not until tank divisions and artillerry support started arriving and crushed the turians, the turian general found out he walked into a trap, called off his forces, with a third of his forces gone. The turian flanks were caught and annihilated and turian general unable to stem the human tide, the humans won the mock battle.

The humans also had its own version of the STG; Cerberus. Founded in 2168, by Jack Harper and his fiance Eva Core, they declared that humanity needs help in the galaxy. They established the main headquarters of Cerberus in Pluto to watch the Charon relay, in the next decade, 2,500,000 joined cerberus. The Cerberus then decided to join the Alliance as its main intelligence and reconnaissance branch. Cerberus also had its own navy, half the size of a Alliance fleet. Cerberus also had a intelligence network rivalled only by the Shadow Broker and the Salarian STG. As of 2235, Cerberus had over 15,000,000 most of which are commandos and scientists.

 **Codex:**

 **Human Fortress Worlds**

Human history is filled with violent wars and military dictators, this went on to humanty's space age. This militaristic thinking will also lead to the founding of Fortress Worlds. Humanity have over 4 fortress worlds in total, each fortress world will house a fleet. Sparta have the 4th Fleet, New Philippines have the 6th Fleet, Frourios have the 9th Fleet, and Praesidius have the 10th fleet.

Most known of these fortress worlds is Sparta, also known as the Pearl Harbor of the Alliance. Sparta is also the main exporter or Titanium in Alliance Space and is also one of the main exporter of Platinum in Alliance Space second only to Terra Nova. Sparta is also the main headquarters of the Alliance Armed Forces.

Fortress Worlds are the main bastions of humanity's military might. Fortress worlds must have a large shipyard capable of producing hundreds of ships in a month, significant infrastructure and defence, and a population with 90% of its populace is in military service active or reserve. Any attack on one these fortress worlds will cause significant damage to the human armed forces, such attack will also result in waking the sleeping giant named the Alliance.


End file.
